Daisy Duke Strate
by rjwritergirl
Summary: What happened after Daisy and Enos were married? Was it all fun and games? or did hard times ensue? The sequal to my story Didn't Have Time. Story has now been abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the sequel to Didn't Have Time I hope ya'll enjoy this, I'm co-writing this with a friend, so not all the credit goes to me. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

Daisy rolled over, groaning, the alarm clock was going off, **again**. She sighed and pushed herself up onto an elbow, Enos wasn't in the bed next to her, a glance in the direction of the bathroom confirmed her suspicions that he was in the shower. "He must'a forgot to turn it off after he pressed the snooze button." She muttered, turning the alarm clock off, then she fell back onto the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

10 minutes later, when Enos came out of the bathroom, Daisy was asleep again. He smiled and pulled the covers up to keep Daisy warm. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from Daisy's face, hoping it wouldn't wake her, it didn't.

He kissed her forehead and then started getting ready for work. As he was putting his uniform on, Daisy woke up again. This time she was in a much better mood. "Hey Enos." She whispered as she sat up.

"I heard the alarm going while I was in the shower. I'm sorry I didn't turn it off all the way Daisy, I thought I had." Enos said, coming to sit down on the bed.

"It's okay." Daisy said. "Jenna and I are going to meet her new teacher at school today, so I needed to wake up early."

"Who does Jenna's have for a teacher?" Enos asked.

Daisy had to think for a moment. "Mrs. Underwood, and from what I hear, she's a very good teacher, Mrs. Halloway's daughter Catherine was in her class last year and really enjoyed it." Daisy said. "Mrs. Halloway said she was going to bring Catherine down to meet her teacher, we were going to go to lunch together and let the girls play for a couple of hours afterwards" She added. "I'll make you something for lunch and leave it in the fridge if you want."

Enos smiled and put an arm around Daisy's waist. "That'd be nice but if you don't' have a chance I understand. I know how hyper Jenna can be at times."

Daisy smiled, Jenna was nearly 6 now and a total girl, she had none of the tom-boyishness in her that Daisy'd had; she looked like Daisy she just didn't act like her. Anything worth getting excited about was call for major excitement; it was either all or nothing with Jenna. "Yeah, she can get kind of hyper." Daisy said she leaned her head against Enos' shoulder "Man, I'm tired." She said, yawning.

"What time did you get to sleep?" Enos asked. He put his other arm around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"The last time I looked at the clock was at 1:30 but it took me a while to get to sleep after that." Daisy said. "I'm guessing I got to sleep about 2:00."

"No wonder you're tired, it's only 6:45, why don't you go back to sleep. I'll get Jenna up and ready to go and I'll set the alarm clock to wake you up in an hour, okay?" Enos suggested.

Daisy looked up at Enos "That would be wonderful, Enos, thank you." She said she gave him a kiss and then a hug.

Enos smiled as he held Daisy close, there were times he still couldn't believe that Daisy had even agreed to marry him, much less actually go through with it.

Daisy lay back on the bed and Enos pulled the covers up to Daisy's chin. "I love you." he said.

Daisy smiled "I love you to Enos." She said. "And thank you again."

Enos kissed Daisy's' forehead and got up, he set the alarm and the finished getting ready for work. As he was walking out of their room he glanced back and saw that Daisy had already fallen asleep again.

30 minutes later, after Enos had left for work, Daisy was kneeling over the toilet. One minute she'd been asleep, the next minute she'd been rushing to the bathroom trying to keep from throwing up before she got to the toilet.

"Oh I really don't want to be sick." Daisy moaned.

"Mommy??????" Jenna's voice came through the closed Bathroom door "I need to go really bad."

Okay, honey, let me finish up really quick." Daisy called out, she quickly flushed the toilet, sprayed some air freshener and quickly washed her hands. "There, I'm done" Daisy said as she walked out and let Jenna into the bathroom.

"Phew!!!!!!!" Jenna waved her hand in front of her nose to try to get rid of the smell. "What died in here?" she asked before closing the door to get some privacy.

Daisy tried not to roll her eyes, Jenna had been spending what Daisy thought was a little too much time around Mrs. Halloway's son Kevin, he was 10 and was a smart aleck, but Jenna loved spending time with Catherine Halloway, who was only a year older then Jenna herself so Daisy put up with Jenna's now smart aleck comments most of the time.

Daisy made her way to the kitchen, praying that she didn't get sick again. She thought about what she had eaten the night before, trying to pinpoint if something she'd made for Dinner had made her sick. _But it wouldn't have made me sick this much later._ She thought, trying to fight down the queasiness that was, again attacking her body. _In fact, the only time I've been really sick is when I was……….pregnant with Jenna._Daisy thought for a moment when was she supposed to have her period???? _Two weeks ago_ she thought. Then she started thinking about where she'd put her home pregnancy test, she'd bought a pack when she and Enos had gotten married, but now she couldn't remember where she'd put them. She got up and went to the bathroom "Jenna???" she called, Mommy needs to get in here when you're done, please tell me when you come out."

"Okay mommy." Jenna called.

Daisy searched the house high and low. Jenna came out of the bathroom, and Daisy hurried in, and started searching the cabinets. Nothing. She went into Jenna's room, although it was very unlikely they were in there. But, there was the box, with the house Jenna had built out of other boxes. Daisy went and grabbed another box from the kitchen that was the same size and replaced it with her box and ran back into the bathroom

She opened the box with shaking hands. Daisy forced herself to calm down as she took the test. _My period may just be late _she thought checking her watch to see if enough time had passed, one minute to go.

Daisy sighed and got up and paced. _If I am pregnant, how will I tell Enos? _She thought. An idea came to mind and she glanced at her watch again, 45 seconds to go.

Daisy caught sight of herself in the mirror, she was grinning from ear to ear _I may not be pregnant._ She told herself and glanced at her watch again. 30 seconds.

_Will Jenna like being a big sister? I hope she and the baby get along well, 6 years is quite a difference in ages for brother and sister._ She thought she looked at her watch again, 20 seconds, 19….18…17…16………………12…11…10…9…8…7...6…5…4…3…2...1

Daisy looked at the test, biting her lip to keep either a cry of joy or disappointment quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up, I've been grounded (I'm ungrounded now) so here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!

_**Chapter 2**_

Jenna walked in the doorway. "It's time to go meet my new teacher Mommy. And are you going to see a doctor, I don't like seeing you sick."

Daisy looked at Jenna and smiled. "I'm going to go right after we meet your teacher, okay? Hey, what would you say to having a little brother or sister?"

Jenna shrugged "I guess that'd be okay. Catherine doesn't get along with her brother and sister very well."

Daisy got up, making sure that Jenna didn't see the test, "Well, that's just Catherine, Kevin and Christine. I'm sure you could get along with a new brother or sister."

Later at the Halloways, Daisy pulled Mrs. Halloway aside for a moment. "I have to go to the doctor; can you watch Jenna for me?"

"Sure" Jessica Halloway said "Is there something wrong?"

Daisy grinned, finally able to tell someone about her news. "I think I'm pregnant."

Jessica gasped quietly "You do???"

Daisy nodded "Yeah, I do. Oh I can't wait to tell Enos, he'll be so happy."

Jessica leaned a little closer to Daisy "Isn't it a bit sudden? I mean you and Enos have been married, what 2 or 3 months?"

"It'll be 3 months on the 25th "Daisy corrected "And Enos and I really want a big family, so I never even started taking birth control."

"Congratulations!!!!!" said Jessica. "Now, does Jenna know? Do you need me to keep quiet about it?"

"That would be a good idea, I want to tell Enos myself and if Jenna knows she'll tell him on accident." Daisy said.

Jessica smiled "I'll be happy to watch Jenna while you go see Doc Applebee." She said, smiling.

"Thanks Jess" Daisy said with a sigh. "I owe you one!"

* * *

Over at Doc Applebee's, Doc is just coming back with the tests.

Doc Applebee was smiling as he said "Well Daisy, congratulations, your having a healthy little boy or girl!"

Daisy gasped "Oh, Enos will be ecstatic!!!" Daisy said to herself. "How far along am I?" she asked the doctor.

"From your symptoms it looks like your 6 weeks along." Doc Applebee said.

"Thank you Doc!" said Daisy grinning from ear to ear.

As she left, she started to wonder how to tell Enos. An idea formed in her mind, but it would require a lot of time. She called up Jessica and told her to hold Jenna overnight; she had to talk to Enos. Then she started cooking. Baby corn, baby carrots, and pigs in a blanket with food coloring faces, baby celery, and applesauce. By the time Enos came home, dinner was ready, and Daisy had lit candles and set them on the table.

"Hey Enos, " said Daisy. "Come have a romantic dinner with me."

Enos looked surprised but he grinned and pulled Daisy into a hug "This is a surprise." He said. He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Is everything okay????" he asked.

"Everything's fantastic Enos! Jenna is at a friend's house tonight, so we have the whole night all to ourselves." She kissed him, but then jerked away to run to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Daisy came out, with Enos right by the door. Enos tried to kiss her, but Daisy pulled away.

"You don't want to kiss me" she said. "I just threw up."

Enos gently pulled her back into his arms. "Yes I do, I always want to kiss you. Even if you have the flu, I'll want to kiss you, even if it makes me sick too and Jenna has to take care of us."

Daisy smiled, Enos was so sweet. "Well at least let me wash my mouth out again." She said "I don't like kissing you when I have the taste of throw up in my mouth."

Enos pulled her close and kissed her. "Daisy, I don't care." he said.

Daisy sighed happily and let Enos kiss her, to tell the truth, she loved kissing Enos, loved the feel of his strong arms around her……Daisy jerked away and made a mad dash towards the toilet again.

"Daisy what's wrong????" Enos was concerned at this point.

Daisy looked up after she had finished "I think we should go and eat; putting some food into my stomach might help." She said.

Enos helped Daisy up and took her to the table. He kissed her forehead as she sat down, and they began to eat. As he kept seeing more little things, like the baby carrots and baby corn, he started to look curious. He just couldn't figure out why Daisy made a lot of little food. Finally, as Daisy served applesauce for desert, he looked up at her and said "Daisy, you sure did cook a lot of little stuff. You've got the baby carrots and baby corn, pigs in a blanket, applesauce, is there some sort of a pattern here?" He stopped for a second and his face light up with realization. "Daisy, are you having a baby?"

Daisy grinned and started laughing, she got up and walked over to Enos, and she took one of his hands and put it on her stomach where the baby would be "Enos, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Strate family…"She sat down on his lap "Our baby."

Enos' eyes opened wide. A baby... with Daisy! It was the biggest thing that had ever happened to him! Or it would be once it was born.

"Daisy" he said "This is going to be the biggest thing ever for me. I never thought I would ever hear you say that to me." He kissed her, picked her up and said "We need to celebrate. What do you want to do?"

Daisy giggled "How about we go out for Ice cream? I'm already starting to crave peach ice cream again" She said.

Enos smiled and kissed her again "Whatever you want Daisy. Anything you want is fine with me." He said, holding her close.

Daisy looked down and wrinkled her nose. "First I need to change out of these clothes." She said, she and Enos moved to their bedroom to change.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Halloways, Jenna is telling Catherine what happened.

"Why do you think my mommy asked if I wanted a brother or sister?" she asked.

Kevin walked over and said "It's because she's pregnant doofus. And since your not Deputy Strate's real kid, he's not going to love you anymore. He's only going to love his real kids."

Jenna bit her lip to keep back the tears "That's not true, he wouldn't have married mommy if he didn't love me too!!!!"

Kevin laughed and said "Deputy Strate has always loved your mom. If he didn't pretend to like you, she wouldn't have married him, so that's why he pretends. But now that they are gonna have a kid; he doesn't have to pretend anymore."

Jenna ran out of the room crying, Kevin had to be wrong, he had too! Daddy loved her just as much as he loved Mommy. Didn't he?????

Jenna went into the Halloways kitchen and asked Mrs. Halloway if she could use the phone. "I want to talk to Daddy." She said.

"Okay darling, the phone's right here." Mrs. Halloway said, she handed the phone to Jenna and left the room.

Jenna dialed the home number and waited for Daddy or Mommy to pick up. The answering machine kicked on. "Hi, you've reached the Strate family." Mommy's voice said "Please leave a message for Daisy, Jenna or I, at the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good day." Enos' voice finished the message.

Jenna turned the phone off and set it on the counter. 'They didn't pick up." She told Catherine.

"That's because they don't want you to interrupt them, Deputy Strate probably told your mom not to answer the phone." Kevin said. He laughed and left the room.

Jenna started to cry. "Is it true? Does my daddy not love me anymore?"

Catherine put her arm around her friend. "Kevin's a big goober head, but he's always right, when he said that my Mommy was pregnant with Christine, she was."

Jenna's face fell even more and the tears came down like rain. "Mr. Enos doesn't love me!" She ran back to the phone and called the farm.

Bo picked up the phone "Hello?"

Jenna started crying harder. "Uncle Bo, do you love me?"

Bo got worried, "Of course I do Jenna, what would ever make you think I don't?" he asked.

"Mr. Enos doesn't love me, so I wanted to make sure you did." Jenna sobbed.

Bo stood up, almost knocking his chair over in the rush. "Now whatever gave you that I idea Jenna? Enos loves you just as much as he loves Daisy, he wouldn't have married your mommy if he didn't." Bo said.

"He was pretending to love me so that my mommy would marry him. And now that Mommy is having a new baby, he doesn't have to pretend anymore."

"Daisy's pregnant?" Bo asked. Uncle Jesse and Luke were just coming in the room and they both stopped at those words. Bo ignored them and said to Jenna "You know what Jenna? I know Enos real well, and if there is one thing he can't do, then it's lying. If Enos were to pretend to care about someone, he couldn't do it because he can't lie." Bo said.

"Really? Are you sure?" said Jenna, who was now just sniffling.

"I'm sure Jenna." Bo said. He then asked "Where are you?"

"The Halloway's" Jenna said "I'm spending the night."

"Okay, well you just go to sleep and tomorrow when your mommy and Daddy come to pick you up in the morning you'll see, Enos loves you just as much as he loves your Mommy." Bo said. Jenna thanked him and hung up, she turned to Kevin, who had been standing behind her listening to the phone call.

Kevin laughed. "Your Uncle Bo is a joke! Besides, Deputy Strate told him and your other uncles to not tell you the truth because then you would run off and tell your mommy and then she would divorce him. But now she can't divorce him because of this baby. And if you want to keep your mommy happy, you won't tell her anyway, because then she will be sad and miserable, or she won't believe you and kick you out on the street for lying."

"No" Jenna said, "Your lying!!!!!! Daddy will pay just as much attention to me as before, you'll see, tomorrow when they come to pick me up you'll see, Daddy'll give me a big hug and tell me he loves me!!!" Jenna said.

"Fine, prove it tomorrow morning." Kevin challenged.

"I will!!!!" Jenna said. The she stomped off to Catherine's room where she would be sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know, it's been forever, I'll try to update this on a more consistent basis, but I've kind of hit writers block with it, I'm working through it, hopefully I'll be able to reach a point where I can post every two weeks, I've got a couple more chapters already written, I just need to look over them again and make sure that they are okay for posting.**

**This is chapter is kind of split off at a weird place, however if I had split it at the original place I was going to; this chapter would be about 5 pages longer, I'll be posting that chapter in the next couple of weeks.**

**Please review I know it's been forever, I'm sorry real life got in the way but I will try to get a consistent posting basis for this, that way I can get through my writers block.**

**Chapter 3: **

The next morning, Jenna was waiting anxiously at the door for Enos. When the doorbell rang, she threw the door open, and Enos and Daisy walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Halloway walked in and started up a conversation. Jenna grabbed Enos' hand and said "Hi Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hi Jenna" Enos said, quickly looking down at her but then turning his attention back to the grownup conversation.

"Daddy, I got a boo boo yesterday, and it hurts. Would you kiss it to make it feel better?" Jenna held up her hand.

Enos bent down and quickly kissed her hand. "There you go Jenna, now go play, Mommy and I are talking to Mr. and Mrs. Halloway about some grown up things."

10 minutes later, when it was time to go, Enos walked into the Halloway's family room "Where's Jenna?" he asked them.

"I think she's waiting out in your car." Kevin said.

"Well what's she doing out there?" Daisy said.

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know." He said, turning his attention back to the TV.

Enos looked slightly worried. "Daisy, stay right here, I'll go see what's going on." He walked out to the car, and found Jenna crying in the backseat. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

Jenna just looked at him then turned away from, him and started crying even harder.

"Does this have anything to do with when I was talking to the grownups?" Enos asked.

"Mr. Enos-"

"Whoa, Jenna!" Enos interrupted. "Why did you start calling me that again? I thought you thought of me as daddy"

"I'm just practicing for when the new baby comes."

"Jenna, there is no need for you to practice anything; I'm still going to be your daddy." Enos said, climbing into the car next to her, Jenna scooted over to get as much space between the two of them as possible.

"That's not what Kevin said, he said you don't love me because I'm not your really real daughter." She said sulkily.

"Well Kevin doesn't know everything. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Because Mommy's having a baby and that baby is your baby, and so when it's born you would have a real kid, and not just me; your fake kid."

Enos reached over and picked Jenna up and sat her on his lap. "That is not true Jenna; you are not my fake child. Do you know what I'm doing right now? I'm adopting you, you know what the means?"

Jenna nodded "It means I'll have your last name." she said.

"It also means that you're going to be my daughter; whether or not I am your real father." Enos said.

Jenna looked up at him, Enos could tell she wanted to believe him, but wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. "You want to know something?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Jenna asked still sniffling.

"I got to pick you as my daughter; most Daddies' don't get to do that. But I got to because I love you so much."

Jenna looked up at him "Really???" she asked.

"Really." Enos said. He wiped at the tears that were still on Jenna's cheeks, "Now how about we get Mommy out here and we go out to get some ice cream?"

"It's kinda early for ice cream." Jenna said.

Enos had to agree with Jenna on that, but Daisy had mentioned that she got cravings for peach ice cream at all times of the day when she was pregnant with Jenna, and something Enos had already figured out was, the more ice cream Daisy had in her the less time she spent in the bathroom kneeling over the toilet. "We can just buy little packages and eat it for dessert." Enos suggested.

"Okay." Jenna said she hopped out of the car, she took his hand and looked up at him "I love you Daddy."

Enos' eyes welled up, and he smiled as he said "I love you too honey." He hugged her tight, and they went in to tell Daisy they were ready to go.

"Good, I'm already craving peach ice cream." Daisy said, she slipped an arm around Enos and kissed Jenna's forehead. "We've got something to tell you Jenna." She said "Something important."

"Mommy, can I help you name the baby?" said Jenna. "I promise to be nice to it."

Daisy looked surprised "How did you know about the baby?" she asked.

"Kevin said you were pregnant, and that's why you were asking if I wanted a brother or sister. Was he lying like he did about Daddy?"

"No, Kevin wasn't lying about the baby." Daisy said, shooting Enos a questioning look. Enos gave her a look right back that said _I'll tell you later_ Daisy nodded. "You can help me name the baby" Daisy said, "But since we don't know what the baby is going to be why don't we just come up with a list of names that we like?"

"Can we name the baby after Uncle Jesse?" asked Jenna.

"That's a good idea" Daisy said, climbing into the passenger's seat and buckling her seat belt. "Enos, do you have any other ideas?" she asked.

Enos thought a moment. "How about Thomas? After my father?" he suggested.

Jenna smiled at Enos. "That's a good name too Daddy. Only I would call him Tommy. Cause Thomas is a big person name. And he would be a baby. If it's a girl, I like the name Lilac. And it would be a flower name, like yours mommy!"

Daisy smiled "It would be a flower name like mine, now wouldn't it?" she asked. "I like the name Denver, I think it would be a good middle name for a boy." she said. "And if it's a girl the middle name could be ….." Daisy thought as Enos pulled out of the driveway and out into the street. "Elizabeth, after my mother." She decided, "What do you think of that middle name Jenna?" she asked.

"I like it Mommy" said Jenna. "Mommy, can I be in the hospital room with you while the baby is being born?"

Daisy gave a slight start "I don't think that would be a very good idea Jenna." she said. "It takes lots of time for baby's to be born and you might be in school for part of it." She said. _And it's a lot of pain_ she thought

"At my old school Reba Johnson got to get out of school because her mommy was having a baby! Please mommy?"

"We'll see." Daisy said. "Enos; turn in here please." She directed when they got to the supermarket.

"Mommy, I can hold your hand!" Jenna said. "I can be there so that it doesn't hurt as much. Please? I don't want to not be there! Daddy gets to be there, right?"

"I said we'll see Jenna, some doctors don't let children inside while their mommy's giving birth, Daddy gets to go in because he's a grown up." Daisy said. Enos had parked the car and Daisy got out "Let's go shopping, okay, I need to get some food."

"What food?" Enos asked, getting out and opening Jenna's door for her.

Jenna pouted. She wanted to be there when the baby was born. Reba Johnson got to do it. Why couldn't she? She followed Daisy and Enos in the store. When they went down the baby isle just to look, Jenna scowled and kicked Daisy, then ran behind Enos.

Daisy felt the kick; she whirled around to face Jenna who was hiding behind Enos. "Jenna Marie Morgan." She said, "Get over here young lady, you are in trouble missy."

Jenna stayed behind Enos. She knew he would protect her... he was a cop!

Enos nudged Jenna over to Daisy, and Jenna looked back at him with shock and disbelief.

"Jenna, you are not allowed to see Uncle Bo, Uncle Luke, or Uncle Jesse for two weeks. You do NOT kick people, got that?"

Tears welled up in Jenna's eyes. "I hate you!" she yelled at Daisy. Then she turned to Enos "You lied to me! You don't love me!" Jenna ran out to the car and climbed in the backseat.

"Jenna…." Enos started forward but Daisy stopped him. "I'll go talk to her." She gave Enos the list of items she wanted "Please finish the shopping."

She went out to the car, and peeked in the back, Jenna was there crying. Daisy opened the door and climbed in next to her. "Jenna, tell me what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing" Jenna sulked. She scooted all the way over and put a teddy bear next to her to keep Daisy from getting too close to her.

Daisy took the teddy bear but didn't get any closer to Jenna. "Well, maybe you can tell me why you kicked me Jenna, you know it's unacceptable."

"Because you won't let me be with you when the baby is born. Why do you have to have a baby anyway? They stink. They poop themselves."

Daisy smiled "You were once a baby too, you pooped a lot." she said.

"So?" Jenna said. "Go away, leave me alone."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone." Daisy said. "We've got to talk about something else. Why did you tell Daddy that he lied and he didn't love you?"

"Because he did" Jenna said. "He lied when he said I was his little girl. He lied when he said he loved me. Kevin was right."

Daisy put her arms around Jenna "That's not true Jenna." She said "Daddy loves you more then anything in the whole world. Just watch, he'll come out with a little toy or snack for you to have." Daisy said, hoping she was right. Enos was forever spoiling Jenna by buying her new toys every time he passed by the toy store and buying her chocolates when he was in town and had the time. "He buys you nice toys and candy because he loves you." Daisy said.

"No he doesn't! He let me get in trouble. I hid behind him because I thought he would protect me. He didn't. He doesn't love me." Jenna grabbed Daisy's arm and throws it off her.

Daisy could tell Jenna needed a nap. "When we get home you are taking a nap." She said.

No!" Jenna said. "I'm not tired! I'm almost 6 years old; I don't need a nap anymore!"

Daisy sighed. Jenna could be so stubborn. "Jenna, it doesn't matter how old you are, when I tell you your going to do something, you do it." Daisy said firmly.

"I want Daddy. Go away, I want Daddy!" Jenna yelled.

"I'm not leaving you alone Jenna, it's illegal to leave children alone in a car." Daisy said. "But you don't have to talk to me." Just then Enos walked up to the car.

Just then Enos walked up to the car. "Daisy could you help me with these bags?" he asked.

Daisy sighed. "Enos, Jenna wishes to see you. I'll get the bags, you see her."

Enos climbed in the car as Daisy started getting bags and putting them in the trunk. He sat down, and didn't say a word to Jenna. For a few minutes, she stayed huddled in a ball on the other side of the car. Finally, she scooted over and hugged Enos. Daisy drove home and nobody said a word, and Enos stayed in the backseat with Jenna the whole way back.

Daisy sighed, she'd hoped the sibling jealousy wouldn't' start until later, _I guess not._ She thought, as she drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter I'm getting through my writers bock, so I'll be able to write more. I ****hope you all enjoy it, I have the feeling that you all are going to want to kill me when you're done reading this. But in my defense, it's crucial to the plot. **

**Please review!!!! **

**Chapter 4:**

Daisy stopped the car and got out, Jenna got out, her face turned away from Daisy so she wouldn't have to look at her mother.

Enos guided the five year old to her room.

"You don't have to take a nap" he said. "But you need to stay here for an hour. You can play quietly, but you don't leave this room, okay? Everyone needs to just have time alone so we can all get along."

Jenna nodded "Okay." She said.

Enos left the room and went to the kitchen where Daisy was putting the groceries away, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Jenna's in her room playing quietly and she said she'll stay there for an hour." He told her.

"Thank you so much." Daisy kissed Enos. "You know, it's always nice to have some alone time. Why don't we take some time to ourselves in the back?" She winks at him.

Enos smiled and held Daisy close "I'd like that." he whispered, kissing her again.

20 minutes later, Jenna crept out of her room; she needed to go potty, BAD. She went into the bathroom and used it, she flushed it when she was done and started washing her hands, but the toilet was making funny noises, she looked at it, "Gross!!!!!" she yelled, a bunch of stuff was coming out of the toilet, it smelled bad too.

Jenna ran into Mommy's room "Mommy, Daddy! The toilet's doing weird things." She said, stopping only when she saw Daisy and Enos. Before Jenna could say anything however, Daisy and Enos both yelled in surprise.

"Jenna, out!" Was all Jenna could hear clearly, so, she quickly turned and left the room.

A few minutes later, they were all in the living room. "Jenna, what is it, that's so dang important that you had to leave your room for?" Enos asked.

"I had to go potty; but the toilet started making funny noises and some ugly smelly stuff came out of it." Jenna said.

Daisy sighed. "All right, but, you need to knock next time before you come in, okay?"

Jenna looked confused. "I never had to knock before! You used to always let me go in if I needed to, so I thought I could this time too."

Daisy knelt so she was eyelevel with Jenna "Well, now that Mommy and Daddy are married, we need you to knock first, think you could do that for us?"

"Okay. What was Daddy doing to you? You sounded hurted." Daisy flinched. She didn't think she would have to have this talk with Jenna until she was at least twelve. She thought for a minute, and said "It's something grown ups do when they are married and love each other very much. I wasn't being hurt, don't worry. I'll explain it to you later when you're older... at least twelve."

Jenna still looked confused but she looked frustrated too. "But daddy, it looked like you were squishing Mommy. Are you sure you weren't hurting her?

Enos blushed furiously. This was definitely not something he wanted to talk about with a six year old. "I'm positive. If Mommy says she wasn't hurt, then she wasn't. Now go back to your room, Mommy and I have to talk."

"Yes sir." Jenna said. She walked back to her room looking like she was trying to piece everything together.

"Thank goodness she didn't walk in five minutes later," Daisy remarked.

"We'll still have to be careful, that Kevin kid could wind up telling her if he already knows about it." Enos replied.

"Maybe we need to lock the door. I still can't believe she walked in then."

Enos nodded. "Well, it's not entirely her fault. She still has to get used to some things, and knocking first is just one of them. We probably should start locking the door though."

"Yeah, we'll do that. And we need to keep her away from the Halloways for a few weeks. I'll call Jessica and explain to her why we won't be over there for a few weeks" Daisy stood up and started walking towards the phone, but Enos grabbed her hand, pulled her back down, and kissed her.

"Not just yet Daisy, I want to spend some more time holding you." He said, he kissed her again, and held her close.

"Enos..." Daisy said sighing.

"Yes, Daisy?" Enos whispered, kissing her again.

"Don't ever let go."

Enos opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sound of a car speeding to the house, and then the door being banged open by Bo and Luke, who were looking red faced and sweaty.

Daisy looked shocked "Bo! Luke! What's wrong?"

Then, Uncle Jesse ran behind the boys. "You boys leave the talking to me, you got it?"

Daisy got off Enos' lap and closed the door behind the 3 men. "What's wrong?" she asked again, looking to Uncle Jesse.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant!?" Bo yelled.

"Bo! I said leave the talking to me!" snapped Uncle Jesse.

"Well, I just found out yesterday…." Daisy started.

"Still Daisy! I found out from Jenna! Last night! Why didn't you tell us then?" Bo asked.

"Because I was busy telling Enos." Daisy said. "I figured the father of the child should find out first."

"Daisy, why couldn't you have told us after you told him?" Bo asked.

"Well I'm sorry Bo Duke if my life doesn't revolve around you anymore! It hasn't for a long time!"

Jesse could sense a volcano ready to erupt and he quickly stepped in before anything could happen. "Now Daisy, we know that, but Bo and Luke are just a bit insulted that you didn't tell them as well."

"I was going to tell them today, I wasn't going to wait 7 ½ months and tell them as I'm giving birth." Daisy snapped.

"Daisy, we never know what you'll do! You didn't tell us about Howard leaving, so why wouldn't you wait for this as well?" Bo said.

It took a lot to make Daisy mad, ever since she'd given birth to Jenna, she'd become more patient, a natural characteristic of a mother. But this time, Bo had gone too far. _**whack**_ her hand hit Bo's cheek so fast he barely knew what hit him. "I NEVER want to hear you speak that---that man's name in this house again, got it??" Daisy asked, her face turning red in anger, "I don't want to hear his name, not after what he put this family through, and the next time you mention him, I'm throwing you out. Got it?"

Bo looked at Daisy shocked, and rubbed his cheek. "I was only making a point Daisy; you didn't have to slap me!"

Daisy was still angry, but she kept herself from slapping Bo again. "When you mention….that's man's name in this house, you will get slapped." She said. "I know I didn't tell you that …he left, but it would kill you to let me change wouldn't it?" she asked. "I promise you Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse, I was going to tell you."

"Then why did you wait until we burst through your front door?"

Daisy's face grew red again. "YOU did NOT give me a SINGLE CHANCE to tell you!"

"You had plenty of chances!" yelled Bo.

"Like when? I told Enos last night, we were celebrating and then we went to bed, we picked Jenna up at her friends house then we went shopping and now we're home. Tell me Bo, when I had the chance to tell you?" she asked.

"How about between the time you found out and the time Enos came back? Surely you weren't too busy to call and tell us!"

"Because I felt Enos needed to know first!" Daisy cried she was about ready to give up but Enos spoke.

"You all need to leave." He said interrupting Bo as the blond opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not leaving…" Bo started.

"Yes you are, leave before I do something I'll regret later, you're upsetting Jenna and Daisy doesn't need this stress, not now." He said firmly "Now leave, before I throw you out."

"He'll do it Bo" said Luke, starting towards the door.

"No he won't! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Bo, come on. He'll do it. You're upsetting everyone, so I know he'll do it. Come on." Luke said.

"I'm not leaving!"

Enos grabbed Bo and, after picking him up, took him outside to dropped him on the grass, "Yes, you are leaving; I won't have you stressing Daisy out like that and upsetting my daughter." He said. "Not in my house."

Uncle Jesse smiled and chuckled at Enos, and walked outside. He stepped over Bo, and then helped him up. "Bo" he said "You have to remember this is Enos your talking about. If it comes right down to it, he will do whatever it takes to help Daisy and Jenna."

They all got in the General and drove off. As they left, Daisy sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, a moment later she leaned back and said "I need to lay down, my fight with Bo has really worn me out."

Enos gave Daisy a quick hug "Sure honey." He said. "You go lay down, I'll get you some ice cream."

Enos watched as Daisy walked down the hall to their bedroom. Their bedroom. The thought was a wonderful one, but still strange in his mind. He had always hoped he would be with Daisy, but there was many a time he didn't think it would ever happen. He just knew though, when she told him the first time that she loved him, there in the hospital, that it had to be meant to be. He thought about everything that had happened over the past few months, and said to himself "Daisy, you and Jenna and any children we have together will always be safe. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to any of you, because I will always be there to protect you." He went in the kitchen and got a bowl of peach ice cream, and took it in the back to their bedroom. Daisy was in bed fast asleep.

Nearly an hour later, Daisy woke up. Enos was lying next to her with his arms around her. He was asleep. A lock of hair had fallen in his eyes and she brushed it away from his face, it woke him up. "Hey Daisy," he whispered, sitting up.

"Hey Enos." Daisy yawned and snuggled up next to Enos again. "Did you fall asleep with me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Enos said, he kissed Daisy's hair and sighed. Daisy looked up at him? What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking that I need to go over to the farm and apologize for throwing Bo out of the house." He said.

"Bo will understand." Daisy said _I hope_ she thought.

Enos got up and straightened his clothes out "I'm going to go right now." He said "Do you want to come with me? We can get a sitter for Jenna."

"I think I'll stay here, I'm beginning to feel a little sick." Daisy said.

"I understand," Enos said. He kissed Daisy's hair and got up. "I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Enos!" Daisy said. Enos turned and Daisy smiled "I love you."

Enos smiled "I love you too Daisy, with all my heart."

"I know you do. You always show it."

Over at the farm, Bo peeked out the window and saw who was walking up the driveway. "It's Enos." He walked out the back door and started to climb into the General, but Uncle Jesse stopped him. "What are you doing Uncle Jesse?"

"I think you know darn well what I'm doing, Bo, Enos came here to talk to us and all of us, especially you Bo, need to listen to him." Uncle Jesse said.

"I don't want to talk to him. If Daisy isn't going to tell us important things, and Enos is going to be aggressive, I really don't want anything to do with either of them." said Bo.

"Beauregard Duke, I order you to stay here." Uncle Jesse snapped. "You never even gave Daisy the chance to tell us she was pregnant, you heard her, she just found out yesterday. And Daisy's right, Enos has a right to know first, after all, he is the father. Now stop being so stubborn and get out of the General."

Just then Enos walked up. "Bo, I want to talk to you." He said.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" said Bo. "My cousin has gotten very weird since marrying you. I don't know what it is... but I don't like it."

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you earlier." Enos said.

"Apology not accepted. I don't want anything more to do with you or Daisy. Leave me alone." Bo climbed into the General and rushed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm posting another chapter, I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just had other things going on, sorry it took me so long I promise the next chapter won't take as long to get up.**

**I feel like I'm not giving you a good chapter, I'm fast forwarding several months, and it's shorter than my normal chapters.**

**But, on a good note, I've written the last chapter of this story so I've got something to write towards. :)**

Daisy sighed as she got up, she had to use the bathroom **again**; Enos muttered something unintelligible as Daisy got up "I've got to use the bathroom," she said before leaving the room.

Once Daisy was finished in the bathroom, she went back into the room she and Enos shared, after laying down next to Enos again she snuggled up to him.

"You're too far away." Enos said sleepily, he tried to pull Daisy closer but Daisy spoke "the baby is poking out too much."

Enos woke up a little bit at this, "I love the baby, but I wish he or she would let me snuggle with you properly."

"And just think, the baby is going to get even bigger before he or she is born." Daisy said.

"Oh joy." Enos said, he brushed a stray piece of hair away from Daisy's face and said "We still haven't decided on a name for the baby."

"I'm not due until May." Daisy said giggling a little "I think we have the time to decide on a name."

"This baby's probably going through an identity crisis because they are unnamed." Enos tried to sound serious but Daisy could tell he was about to start laughing.

"Okay, what do you think of Christopher?" she asked, still giggling.

"Hmmm, Christopher Strate," Enos said, "No, I don't like it,"

"Beldon Strate." Daisy said.

"And down on the Beldon Straight there are low clouds and little humidity." Enos said in his best impression of a weather forecaster.

Daisy laughed as she continued listing off names "What about Thomas?"

"No."

"Catherine?"

"I think our son would object to the name Catherine, haven't you heard the song "a boy named Sue?"

"What if it's a girl?" Daisy asked laughing

"It's a boy, I can tell." Enos said confidently.

"Oh, I see I have no say in the matter." Daisy said, pretending to be put out.

"Fine dearest, what do you think the baby is, boy or girl?" Enos asked, knowing full well what Daisy thought.

Daisy hesitated, to be honest she felt the baby was a boy as well; she had been playing when she mentioned the girl name.

"Ha, I knew it!" Enos said joyfully, "I knew you think it's a boy."

"Okay so I do, but I thought Jenna was a boy so you can tell how good I am at figuring out if I'm carrying a girl or boy."

Enos raised himself on one arm to look at the clock. "I'm surprised Jenna isn't up yet," he commented after seeing the time.

"Me too…" Daisy started, just as running footsteps came from Jenna's room down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Great, I awoke the beast." Enos said, a grin crossing his face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jenna's excited voice carried down the hall "its Christmas morning! Can I come in?"

"Yes Jenna, you can come in!" Daisy called, she sat up, as Jenna burst into the room.

"Guess what Mommy?" Jenna asked, running to Daisy's side of the bed and climbing up. "I saw a shooting star last night and I made a wish, guess what the wish was?" Jenna took a quick breath and continued before Daisy could say anything. "I wished Uncle Bo would come back."

Daisy and Enos shared a glance, it had been nearly four months since Bo had run off, the only time they had heard from the blonde was a card for Jenna's birthday. "Maybe he will come back." Daisy said, trying not to get the six year olds hopes up.

The phone suddenly rang; Enos reached over and grabbed it, "Hello?" His eyes widened as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "We'll be over in about an hour." He promised, and then hung up.

"We need to hurry up to go to the farm." Enos said, he threw the covers back and got up, "That was Luke, he's got a surprise for us and he wants us there earlier then we planned."

"Yay!" Jenna cried, she got up and raced to her room, Daisy got up a bit slower than her daughter and got dressed, the newly formed baby bump pushing against her clothing.

"Oh, these jeans fit yesterday!" Daisy complained, trying to button the jeans.

"Why don't you wear a dress?" Enos suggested.

"I don't like wearing dresses." Daisy said, "At least not when I'm at this stage in my pregnancy." She thought for a moment. "Oooh wait, I think I kept some of my maternity stuff from when I was pregnant with Jenna." Daisy went into her closet and rummaged around for a few minutes. "Here we go!" she sang happily, emerging from the closet. She was holding a pair of jeans up, "let's see if these fit..." she muttered trailing off as she changed clothes. "Don't look Enos." She teased.

"Okay." Enos said, not looking at his wife.

Daisy looked up at Enos, a bit confused, it was a private joke between them and Enos would usually make an obvious attempt at "sneaking a peek." Whenever Daisy teased him about it, it was the first time he'd actually turned away.

"Enos, is something wrong?" she asked, buttoning her maternity jeans.

"What? Oh nothing's wrong." Enos said quickly, he quickly put his shirt on and after checking to make sure Daisy was decent he opened the door and left the room. "I'm going to make sure Jenna's putting something on that's appropriate for the weather." He said.

"Okay, something's bothering him," Daisy muttered as she got her coat out of the closet, there had been a cold snap and she wanted to make sure she stayed warm.

"Mommy, I'm ready! Let's go!" Jenna's cry made Daisy hurry more, she threw her coat on and opened the door.

"Let's go," Daisy said happily, Jamie's enthusiasm was infectious.

Enos grabbed the keys to their car and the family of three headed out to the car.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Jenna said, bouncing in her booster seat as Daisy tried to buckle her in.

"I bet it's a real big surprise." Enos said, trying to sound excited.

"I hope Santa came to the farm, because I didn't see any presents under our tree." Jenna sounded a bit put out as Enos and Daisy shared a knowing look, Daisy had made arrangements with Luke and Uncle Jesse to have Santa "accidentally take the presents to the farm, but Luke hadn't been supposed to call until 7:30, it was now 6:45.

"Enos?" Daisy asked as they drove, "I can't help but think that something's wrong." She was speaking quietly so Jenna didn't hear.

"Can we talk about it later?" Enos asked he glanced behind him to see that Jenna was playing with the teddy bear Uncle Jesse had given to her for her birthday.

The rest of the drive was quiet, a rarity in the Strate household. When they got to the farm, Jenna screamed, Daisy immediately covered her ears, the noise of Jenna getting louder every second. Enos stepped on the breaks so quickly that Daisy and Enos were thrown up against their seat belts, Daisy could feel the baby kicking in protest. Enos quickly glanced at Daisy and put an arm on her shoulder, as he looked at the bump, he looked back up at Daisy and she gave him a smile. "I'm fine." She said quickly as Jenna started fidgeting around in the back.

"I know what the surprise is!" Jenna said, she unbuckled herself and ran from the car, racing up the driveway.

Daisy and Enos both threw their seatbelts off and got out of the car as Jenna raced up the driveway screaming with joy.

The door to the farmhouse was thrown open and Jenna was picked up and thrown up in the air. "Higher Uncle Bo!" Daisy could barely understand her daughter "Higher!"

"Bo?" Daisy whispered in shock. Both Daisy and Enos made their way up the driveway to where Jenna and, Bo were playing.

"Bo?" Daisy spoke louder; the blonde heard and looked up.

"Hello Daisy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, you probably thought I forgot about this, right? I didn't, but I'm having major writers block on this I'm working through it though.**

**I know its mega short and it seems more like a filler chapter to me. But this had to be done the story will get more climatic in the next couple of chapters, I promise.**

**Please be patient, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I've got a lot planned out, but I've just got to write it out now.**

Chapter 6:

"I'm not sure what to say, you're gone for four months and then you suddenly show up?" Daisy asked, the group of four had moved to the kitchen in the farm house.

"I realized that I was being a bit of an idiot about the baby Daisy, I apologize for any pain I caused you because of my actions." Bo said, Jenna was tugging on the blonde's shirt sleeve.

"Uncle Bo, Uncle Bo, guess what?" Jenna asked.

Bo knelt next to the little girl, "You know what?" he asked, "I need to talk to your Mommy and Daddy for a moment, why don't you go and look in the living room for presents from Santa and I." Bo said, "I'll be in there in a moment, okay?"

"Santa doesn't need to give me anything else, he brought you back." Jenna said, but then she grinned, "I'll take the presents from you though." And off she ran to the living room

"There is a very big explanation that I owe the both of you, and a very big apology, I shouldn't have treated you with such rudeness and disrespect, I am ashamed of my actions, it's why I took so long to come back, I-I didn't think you'd forgive me." Bo said, he was nervously putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"What about the explanation?" Enos asked, Daisy noticed he had stepped around her and part of Enos body was shielding her, as if to protect her.

"Umm, I'd like to be able to tell you later, when Jenna's not likely to hear, I promise that it's a very good explanation, but I need to tell you later, so Jenna doesn't overhear."

Daisy and Enos shared a look before Enos nodded "Allright, maybe after Jenna's opened all her presents we can send her outside with the Halloway kids…"

"I'll take her out," Luke offered from the kitchen table. When Daisy and Enos looked at him, Luke continued to speak "I know what Bo is going to tell you, he told Uncle Jesse and I last night, I'll take Jenna out on the unwrapable present you're giving her."

"Unwrappable present?" Enos asked.

"Yeah, it's really big." Bo said a grin crossed his features now; he looked more like the old Bo now. "It's so big it's not worth it to wrap…." Bo trailed off as Jenna raced into the kitchen again

"Mommy, guess what?" She asked, "Uncle Bo gave me a car!"

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked, shocked.

"It's a go-kart." Bo quickly explained, he bent down now and looked at Jenna "Now, Jenna I want you to promise me something." He said, "Promise me you won't go out on your go-kart without an adult nearby."

Jenna nodded, "Okay" she said, and then she raced back outside.

Luke followed the six year old out, mouthing to Bo "Explain!"

Bo sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Well, I guess now that Jenna's out for a little bit I can explain to you why I was acting the way I was."

"That sounds like a good idea." Enos said, he guided Daisy to a chair and she sat, Enos standing behind her.

"Well, I-I when I left, I went to Capital City, when I got there, I got a job at a mechanic's and well, less than a week later, I got into an accident, I had to go to the doctors to make sure that everything was okay. When I was there, the doctor I saw diagnosed me with…" Bo halted; this was obviously hard for him to say.

"Take your time Bo, we aren't going to force you to do anything." Uncle Jesse said.

"He diagnosed me with depression, I-I started taking medication and I'm better now, not perfect though, just better."

"Oh Bo," Daisy said.

"That's why I was angry Daisy, because of the depression, there was a chemical imbalance, and…" Bo's voice was suddenly pitched higher than normal and he was speaking faster. "I wasn't angry with you, the pregnancy news just caught me on a bad day and…"

"Bo, it's okay, I forgive you." Daisy said, she got up and gave Bo a hug, the blonde in question grabbed Daisy, holding her close, as if letting go of her might make Daisy take back her last statement.

When the cousin's pulled apart, Bo looked to Enos "I know it'll take a little more for you to forgive me…" he started.

"But you're sorry, it's a start." Enos said, he hugged the blonde too.

Jenna raced into the kitchen, "Guess what Mommy?" she asked.

"What?"

"It's snowing!"

The entire Duke-Strait family went to the window, sure enough it was snowing outside, it just wasn't sticking very well.

'"Well, it looks like we have lots of good things this Christmas huh?" Daisy asked.

"Wanna know what would be really good?" Jenna asked, grinning.

"What?"

"Opening presents."

"That sounds like a good idea Jenna, let's go open those presents."

"Yay!" Jenna cried, running into the living room.

Soon, the entire family was around the Christmas tree, picking up presents that Santa had bought them.

"Mommy!" Jenna cried, "Look what Uncle Bo got me!" she held up a picture frame with a picture of the two of them.

"I love it Uncle Bo!" she cried, hugging him.

"I'm glad you do Jenna." Bo said happily.

"Have you thought of names?" Luke asked as Daisy sat down on the couch.

"We're not sure what we'll name him if it's a boy I like Katelyn if it's a girl, we can call her Katie." Daisy said.

"Katelyn is a nice name" Uncle Jesse said, he seemed to be moving slower than usual but he smiled when Daisy and Luke shot concerned looks towards the old man.

"Baby Jesse's middle name is funny." Jenna said, she seemed to think the baby was a boy and so she called him Baby Jesse all the time.

"It is different." Daisy corrected, "but I don't think it's funny."

'What's the middle name?" Bo asked, looking up from his stocking.

"Xavier." Daisy said, she took the present Enos gave her and opened it, "Oh Bo." She whispered as she saw what he'd given her.

"What is it Mommy?" Jenna got up and ran over to her mother.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked, pointing to the picture, it was a double frame, with two slots for pictures.

"That's my Mommy." Daisy said, "That's my daddy, and that's me." She smiled, trying not to cry, "this picture was taken a week before my parents died."

"But what's this?" Jenna asked, pointing to the empty slot in the picture frame.

"That's for a picture of your family." Bo said. "I-I was hoping we could take it today."

"We can take it after Dinner." Daisy promised, she hugged Bo before going to the next present.

Suddenly, Daisy stopped; she suddenly grabbed Enos' hand and placed it on her protruding stomach.

"What?" Enos asked, his eyebrows lowering in concern.

'The baby." She whispered, her eyes twinkling.

Bo halted; he stared at Daisy's stomach as if seeing that she was visibly pregnant for the first time.

"Do-Do you know what gender the baby is?" he asked.

"Enos and I decided to wait until he or she is born to find out." Daisy said. She turned to her cousin, do you want to feel?" she asked, "He or she is very active; you might be able to feel." She said.

"Okay." Bo's voice had suddenly gotten quiet, he put his half-unwrapped present down and went over to the couch, he sat next to Daisy and put his hand over the protruding baby.

"Hey little one," he whispered. "I'm your Uncle Bo."


End file.
